Jinkies
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Blue Soaring. Tradução Autorizada. 5x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H.Wakai. Aquele momento em que Wufei faz uso de todas as suas habilidades – para escapar de uma... almofada voadora? Acompanhe aqui um breve momento do relacionamento de Quatre, Wufei e seus respectivos pets!
1. Jinkies - Sinopse

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA! O/**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **JINKIES,**_ **por Blue Soaring** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

 **.**

* * *

 **JINKIES**

 **Por Blue Soaring**

 **Tradução Autorizada.** **4x5. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Aquele momento em que Wufei faz uso de todas as suas habilidades – para escapar de uma... almofada voadora? Acompanhe aqui um breve momento do relacionamento de Quatre, Wufei e seus respectivos pets!

 _ **Blue Soaring**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh...

Meu São Yaoi... Isso mesmo que vocês leram ali em cima, pessoas...

O **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** acabou ontem – e como o inferno e o universo conspiram contra esta pobre pompom que vos fala, estou fazendo o encerramento dela hoje ...

E trazendo, para vocês, uma fic SUPER FOFINHA E KAWAII, com um dos casais MENOS EXPLORADOS do fandom – garanto a vocês, uma INJUSTIÇA SEM TAMANHO *faz bico*

A fic é **Jinkies** , da _**Blue Soaring**_ e o casal da vez, Wufei e Quatre!

Não vou demorar muito, pois, como a própria Blue diz em sua sinopse, ela é um breve – breve mesmo! Eu queria mais T_T - momento na vida doméstica de Quatre e Wufei...

Ficou SUPER FOFA sim e cara, apesar de minúscula [a fic] deixa a gente com um sorrisão no rosto!

Corram para ler a **nossa última fanfic traduzida nova** – e acompanhem ainda os _últimos capítulos a serem lançados_ das fics **FATALISTIC** [Kracken, 5x2] e **ALONE** [Little Mouse, 1x2x5, 3x4].

Aproveitem o encerramento do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas que nos acompanharam nestes 15 dias... Voltem para a próxima **SEMANA**!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Jinkies - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **UM MUUUUITO OBRIGADA DO TAMANHO DO MUNDO À TODAS QUE NOS ACOMPANHARAM NESTES ÚLTIMOS 15 DIAS...!**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA O/**

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **JINKIES,**_ **por Blue_Soaring – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Blue Soaring

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 4x5.

 **Avisos:** romance, comédia leve e fofa.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona deles. Que mais posso dizer?

.

* * *

 **JINKIES**

 **Por Blue Soaring**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

— Onde aquele idiota foi se esconder? — Quatre exclamou, jogando outro projétil na direção de Wufei.

Dando um passo para o lado e deixando outra pobre almofada do sofá bater indignamente na parede, Wufei comentou:

— Tenho certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai aparecer.

— Você não entende! — Foi a resposta abafada de Quatre, uma vez que sua cabeça estava o máximo possível enfiada na parte interna do sofá. — Ele é novinho! Ele pode estar... — Levantou-se abruptamente, o cabelo loiro todo bagunçado e enfeitado com um pedaço minúsculo de espuma do forro interno. — ... _**preso**_ em algum lugar. Oh, Alá!

— Aposto que não está, senão já estaríamos _**ouvindo o alarme do ataque aéreo**_...

— Sim, tem razão; não estamos ouvindo-o miar. Mas... ele pode estar no sótão. Ou lá fora. Ou…

— Onde quer que ele esteja, duvido que seja no sofá — Wufei continuou com cuidado.

— ... Certo… — Quatre teve a decência de parecer embaraçado.

— Melhor perguntar a Maxwell. Ele estava brincando com a Jinkies durante a maior parte da manhã.

Quatre deu um risinho maroto.

— Eu não sei o que é melhor: imaginar Duo brincando com uma filhote de doberman de nome de Jinkies, ou saber que _**você**_ é que é o dono dela.

— Cuidado, Winner... — avisou Wufei, fazendo uma careta. — Você é o dono de um gatinho de rua chamado Scooby.

Houve uma pausa longa e horrorizada antes de Quatre ameaçar:

— Se aquela sua cadela maníaca comer o meu gatinho, nós vamos ter um problema aqui!

— Pelos deuses, Quatre. Jinkies é uma vergonha...! Se Scooby _**miar**_ para ela, com toda certeza vai correr desesperada para se esconder debaixo do primeiro... Por que você está sorrindo como um pateta?

Quatre acabara por sentar-se na única almofada que restara no antigo – e caro – mas agora, depredado, sofá, sorrindo como o loiro apaixonante que normalmente era.

— Nada não, amor. Só adoro escutar você dizendo os nomes deles assim, sem parar.

— Essa foi _**a última vez**_ que eu deixei você escolher o nome do meu bicho de estimação.

− Foi _**você**_ quem perdeu no pôquer.

− Ah, cala a boca…

.

* * *

Fim ^_^

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Jinkies (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Jinkies (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 02 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único postado)**


End file.
